Empty
by secretflame
Summary: Jade has been let go by the person she loved. Tori wants to try her hand at friendship once again. Jori.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_It's been a while since I've written much of anything, but I needed to write some Jori so I could get my feels out._

_So..._

_here's a new Jori story. I hope you all enjoy._

_-Flame_

* * *

"You're leaving me."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A truth that hung in the air in front of them, thick and undeniable.

He nodded, refusing to look her in the eye. "Yes. I am."

"Why?"

His eyes shifted back and forth, hands clasped together. "I'm….not happy. And I don't think you are either."

She stood up, walking over to the window. She grasped the sill, her fingers clenched painfully against the wood. She didn't say a word.

He stood up, walking up behind her. "I'm sorry, Jade…" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But…"

She whirled around, her eyes full of tears and fury. "Don't touch me, Beck. Don't fucking touch me."

He backed off, hands out in front of him. "I just don't want you to be angry with me. I'm…I'm doing this for both of us."

She laughed, the sound harsh and cold. She shook her head. "No, Beck, you're doing this for you. Just like everything you do. You've never given a fuck about me, or how I feel."

He shook his head, eyes tired and heavy. "That's not true, Jade. I always cared. That's why I'm doing this."

Jade's eyes burned with anger as she lifted her hand, and pointed at the door. "Get out. Now."

Beck sighed, turning around, slowly walking towards the door. "This isn't how I wanted this to go." He grasped the door handle, looking back over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She stood there, arms crossed tight across her chest. "Fuck you."

He looked at her once more before opening the door. "Goodbye, Jade."

The door clicked shut behind him, leaving her alone in the dark.

* * *

The glow of the tv was the only light in the apartment. It cast an eerie light over everything near it. Green, blue.

Jade lay on the sofa, watching the mindless sitcom that played on the television screen. Her eyes were open, staring at the show, watching, but not seeing.

His hand caressed her cheek. "Love you."

She blinked, her eyes coming back into focus.

"Love you, too."

The laugh track on the sitcom rang out.

"I promise. This is forever."

She took a deep breath, shaking quietly.

"Forever."

A loud knocking broke her out of her stupor.

"Jade, open the door!" she heard a voice ring out, followed by more hammering against the door. She ignored it, not moving an inch.

"Jade, I know you're in there! Open the door!"

She gritted her teeth, feeling pent up rage overwhelm her. She swung her legs off the sofa, and walked over to her door quickly.

She grabbed the handle, twisting it and pulling the door open. "Who the fuck do you think you…." She stopped dead when she saw who was standing in front of her.

Tori looked up at her, biting her lip. "Hey…." Her hand made its way to the back of her head, scratching it nervously. "I…didn't think you'd actually answer."

Jade stared at her. "What are you doing here, Vega?" she whispered, hand clenching around the handle even tighter.

Tori moved past her, stepping inside the apartment. "I….just wanted to check up on you."

Jade took a deep breath, not moving to shut the door. "Beck talked to you."

Tori walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. "Yes."

Jade stood at the door a moment longer, looking at Tori. "I don't want you here, Vega."

"I know." She leaned back, crossing her legs.

"Leave."

Tori glanced up at her, then looked back at the television. "No."

"It wasn't a request. Leave, now."

Tori didn't bother to respond, instead grabbing the television remote, turning the volume up. She threw an arm over the throw pillow on the sofa, and propped her legs up on the coffee table.

Jade stared at her for a few moments, and then slowly pushed the door shut.

She walked over to the sofa, taking a seat next to Tori. Tori didn't say a word, just moved over a bit so Jade had enough room.

Jade sat there, not moving, not speaking. Her eyes stared straight ahead.

Tori cast a glance over at the other woman, taking it all in. Jade looked….like Jade. And yet, she appeared to be everything that Jade was not. The Jade West that she knew would never have let her in the door. She would have been yelling, and screaming, not silent and submissive. Beck had warned her that she hadn't reacted well, but…this was something entirely new.

She decided to cut through the silence. "I've missed you."

Jade laughed, but there was no feeling to the sound. "Have you? It's only been a year, Vega."

"Yes, I have." Tori leaned back, sinking into the soft cushions. "I've missed all of you guys."

"Well, not all of us can grow up and be pop stars like you, Vega." She turned, looking at the Latina. "You're the one who left, remember? The rest of us stayed behind."

Tori bit her lip, biting back the sharp-tongued response she wanted to say. She swallowed hard. "Yeah. I remember. But I also remember that the others at least bothered to keep in touch with me. You….never did."

Jade laughed again. "And you never thought that maybe that meant something? Maybe that, oh…I don't know…I didn't care?"

"Of course I knew that." She stood up, putting on a stone-faced mask to disguise the hurt that she felt. "But I do care. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"You shouldn't be here."

Tori paused, turning her head so she was looking at Jade. "But, I am here. So either accept that, or force me to leave."

Jade stared at her, hands clasped together, knuckles white.

After a few moments, Tori turned away. "Good. I'll make dinner."

* * *

An hour later, dinner was sitting on the table. Spaghetti, steam still rising off the noodles.

"It's going to get cold if you don't come in here and eat it." Tori called out, sitting down in front of her own meal.

"Not hungry." Came the reply from the other room.

Tori sighed, picking up her fork. "Fine. I'll just eat your portion then. I do get rather hungry sometimes."

She heard Jade stand up, and smiled to herself.

Jade's head poked around the corner. "Eat my food, and you die."

"Then sit down, already. I didn't slave over a hot stove just so you could sulk."

Jade's face went red. "I didn't exactly ask you to come over and barge into my life, Vega, so excuse me if I don't pity you."

Tori just smiled, twirling spaghetti on her fork. "Are you going to eat, now?"

Jade looked at the plate set on the table for her, and nodded. She pulled out her chair, sitting down.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly you plan on doing here, Vega?" she asked, staring down at her food, idly twirling her fork in the pasta.

Tori swallowed her last bite, and glanced up at her. "I don't really have a plan. I'm here for you. It's not good for you to be alone during this, and I offered to come over."

"You…offered." Jade shook her head angrily, setting her fork down. "Nice." She pushed her chair back, starting to stand up. "Nice to know that you're just doing this as a favor or something."

"Oh, sit down and stop being so dramatic." Tori replied, sticking another forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

Jade stared at her. "When the fuck did you grow some balls, Vega?"

"Around the same time I walked through your door," came the reply.

Jade hesitated, then sat down. "I'm not going to talk about Beck."

"Didn't ask you to."

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?"

Tori shook her head. "Not really."

"You do realize that this is all against my will, right?"

Tori looked up at that, a grin on her face. "Jade, if you didn't want me here, you would have thrown me out already. Don't give me that shit. I know you."

Jade felt a smile creep onto her face. "You've really grown up, you know that?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, I know." She grinned. "and you've regressed back into an angsty teenager."

"Oh, fuck you." Jade finally took a bite of the spaghetti, her face lighting up. "You know…this ain't half-bad, Vega."

Tori raised an eyebrow, leaning forward. "Did I just get a compliment from Jade West?" she leaned back, raising her arms in the air. "The apocalypse must be upon us!"

"Oh, shut up. I've complimented you before."

"Yeah, like, years ago at Nozu when Sikowitz made us go on that date."

Jade smiled at the memory. "That was an interesting night."

"You can say that again…." Tori stood up, grabbing her empty plate. "Hurry up and finish eating. I want to watch a movie."

"Can't you do that without me?"

"Nope."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You know, I think I'm getting the short end of the stick here, Vega. You get movies and a nice apartment. I get spaghetti and an irritating wazzbag."

Tori stuck her tongue out at her, walking into the kitchen.

Jade shook her head, turning back to her meal. "Damn…"

* * *

"My house, my movie." Jade stated as she walked into the living room. Tori looked up at her from the couch.

"Fair enough." She replied, watching as Jade bent down in front of the tv, opening the cabinet on the tv stand.

Jade grabbed a movie, slipping it into the DVD player without letting Tori see what it was.

She stood up, walking over to the couch, throwing herself down on it.

Tori glanced over at her, hesitant. "What are we watching…?"

"You'll see." She replied, an evil grin on her face.

Moments later, the movie came on, and the title splashed across the screen. The Scissoring.

"Seriously, Jade?"

"Hell yes." Jade lounged back, legs thrown onto the coffee table.

"Great." Tori shrunk down into the sofa. "Just great."

"Hey, my house, my rules. And the number one rule is that The Scissoring will not be insulted."

"No insults here…." Tori grabbed a pillow, holding it tight against her chest.

Jade's grin grew wider. "Good. Now shut up and watch."

* * *

Two hours later, and multiple murders later, the movie was over.

"Well, that was…." Tori looked over at Jade. "Oh."

Jade was fast asleep, curled up into a ball in the corner of the sofa.

Tori sighed, standing up. She walked into Jade's bedroom, grabbing the blanket off of her bed. She came back out, and draped it over the sleeping woman.

"Goodnight, Jade." She whispered, sitting back down on her side of the sofa. "I hope you sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I must say….I'm surprised that this story hasn't been getting many hits. I'm a bit sad about that. Buuuut, I'm still updating it, because I like this story, which is something odd for me, so…yeah.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

_Hours earlier._

"You've got to talk to her, Tori." Beck pleaded, pacing around her apartment, his hands clasped behind his back. "She won't listen to me."

Tori sighed, leaning back in her recliner. "Beck, no offense, but you just broke up with her. Why would she listen to you?"

He threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "I don't know! I mean, I know she has every right to be upset and all, but so do I! I loved her too!"

"Then why break up with her?" Tori asked.

He stopped, and stared at her. "Have you ever spent more than a few hours with Jade? She can be a nightmare."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "You know, you aren't exactly convincing me to help you out here…."

He sighed, walking over to the chair across from her, sitting down. He held his head in his hands. "I just need you to go see if she's alright. Believe it or not, I do care about her."

"Then shouldn't you go check on her yourself?"

He looked up at Tori, his eyes betraying his exhaustion. "It wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't even let me in her door." He let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples. "Please, Tori. Just this once?"

She paused, mulling it over. "If she hurts me, it'll be her fault."

He perked up, looking at her with a new expression in his gaze. "You mean you'll do it?"

She nodded, standing up. "Yeah, sure."

He stood up, running over to her, wrapping her in a bone-crushing embrace. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

She rolled her eyes, hugging him back. "I still think you should be doing this, not me."

He grinned, stepping away from her. "Yeah…well, thanks, Tori!" he grabbed his coat off of the back of his chair, walking over to her door. "I'll call you later to see how it went!" He pulled open the door, disappearing before she could reply.

She sighed, watching her door close behind him. "What have I gotten myself into…."

* * *

_"You know, I don't think I've ever told you how beautiful you really are…" he said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear._

_She laughed, leaning into his arms. "Actually, you tell me that on a fairly regular basis…."_

_He raised an eyebrow, pulling her closer. "Do I?" she nodded. "Well then…I guess I'm saying it again, then. You're so beautiful. You make every other girl out there envious of you."_

_"You're just saying that so you can get into my pants, Beck." She replied, seemingly joking, though a trace of doubt could be detected in her voice._

_He laughed, stroking her hair softly. "No I'm not!"_

_"Really?" she turned her head so she could look at him. "Then prove it."_

_He smiled, leaning down. "Fine…"_

_His lips met hers, and all was right._

* * *

Tori awoke to the sound of crying.

She brushed them off as a figment of her imagination at first, refusing to open her eyes. But when they did not go away, she forced herself to wake up, and figure out what the problem was.

She opened her eyes, blinking away the remnants of sleep. "What…go on..." she muttered sleepily, looking over to her right.

Jade was curled up into a tight ball in the corner of the sofa, her face facing the direction opposite of Tori. The blanket that had been covering her in the night was discarded, thrown onto the floor. Her arms were crossed tight across her chest, and her body was shaking.

Tori immediately forced herself into action. She reached over, placing a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Jade? Jade, what's wrong?"

Jade didn't respond. Couldn't respond.

Tori stood up, walking in front of her, kneeling down. "Jade, honey, can you hear me?"

No response, other than more sobs. Jade's eyes were shut, but tears came streaming down her face, wet streaks against pale skin.

Tori bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do. "Jade…."

* * *

Jade could hear Tori, but elected to ignore her. It was easier that way. Pretend the issue isn't there, thus it does not exist.

She knew that wasn't the case this time, though. She was crying…no, sobbing. She was Jade fucking West, and she was reduced to a whimpering child. She's broken down before, but never like this. Never in front of someone else.

She wasn't even sure why she was crying. Because of Beck, of course, but were her tears ones of anger or sadness? And was there really a difference?

She could feel Tori shaking her, but only shrugged her off. Damn her. Damn her, and damn Beck. She didn't need anyone to see her like this. She didn't need Tori to come over her and comfort her. She didn't need Beck to ask her to do so. She just needed to be alone, and she was going to make sure that she was.

Tori watched as Jade's eyes finally opened, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Jade, thank go…." She stopped when she saw the look on Jade's face.

Jade pulled herself to her feet, pushing Tori aside, making her way to the bathroom.

Tori followed her, practically running to keep up. "Jade, where are you…"

Jade whirled around, her eyes burning with a fire that Tori had rarely seen before. The streaks on her cheeks burned bright against the red of her face. "Leave me the fuck alone, Vega! Why don't you understand that I don't need you!"

With that, she pulled the bathroom door open, escaping inside before Tori could respond. The door slammed shut behind her, shaking the foundation, the sound echoing down the hall.

* * *

Jade turned on the shower, stripping off her clothes, stepping inside. She hissed as the hot water burned her skin. She hadn't bother to check the temperature before she had gotten in. She turned it down, adjusting it until it got to a hot, but bearable, temperature.

Water cascaded down her skin, bouncing against the floor of the shower. Jade shut her eyes, turning to face the water. She let it wash away the tears that streaked her face, staying that way for a few moments before the heat became too much, and she had to turn her face to the left so the water wouldn't burn her.

"Fuck." She whispered, resting her hands against the wall, bending her head down. As the steam rose, so did her anger. She slammed her fist against the tiles, the sound reverberating throughout the bathroom. "Fuck!"

She felt tears sting her eyes once again, and forced herself to bite her lip. She fought back the tears, tasting blood. There was no way she was going to let herself break down again.

She could hear Tori knocking on the door. "Jade? Jade, are you okay? I thought I heard something crash in there…."

"Fuck…" Jade whispered again, pressing her forehead against the cool tile of the shower. "I'm fine, Vega! Go away!"

There was silence for a few moments, then Jade heard the slow squeak of the bathroom door opening. She gritted her teeth, and took a deep breath. "What part…of go away…do you not understand?"

She opened her eyes, and could see the outline of Tori through the shower curtain. Tori stood by the sink, eyes cast down at the floor.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." She heard Tori say, her voice low and hesitant. "I know that you're hurting, and….I know that you don't like being around me, and….I'm just sorry."

Jade watched as she backed up, her silhouette reaching for the door handle. "I'll go now, if that's what you want. I really am sorry." She started to walk out of the door when Jade finally replied.

"Wait."

Tori froze, her ears perking up. She waited for Jade to continue.

Jade took another deep breath, then bent her head once more, feeling the water cascade down her back. "I'll be out in a few minutes. We can talk this over then, okay? Just….go wait in the living room."

Tori's eyes opened wide, and she nodded quickly. "Okay!" she grabbed the door handle again, this time stepping outside. "Okay!" the door shut, leaving Jade alone in the bathroom once more.

* * *

Jade turned off the water, but stood there for a few minutes anyway, dreading stepping out of the warm into the cold embrace of reality.

She finally grasped the shower curtain, pulling it back so she had enough room to step out onto the shower mat.

Droplets of water fell off of her body and onto the mat. She stood there, staring into the mirror.

Her eyes were red and puffy. The mascara that she had on the day before_ (god, has it only been a day_) had made little black lines that spread out on her face. Some had been washed away by the shower, but others remained as a reminder of the weakness that she had showed.

She grabbed a washcloth out of her cabinet, and ran it under the sink, dampening it. She brought it up to her face, rubbing against the streaks. Soft at first, then harder and harder, the cloth rough against her skin. She kept on rubbing, even when the black was gone, and her skin was raw. She had to scrub it away. Scrub away the pain.

_(I'm leaving_)

She dropped the washcloth in the sink, bending over, grasping the porcelain counter, gasping for breath. She felt tears once more come to her eyes, but she fought them back, the wound on her lip opening back up again. Droplets of crimson fell onto the washcloth, but she had succeeded. The tears were gone.

She straightened back up, refusing to look in the mirror. She grabbed a towel out of the same cabinet she got the washcloth out of, and wrapped it around herself, tight and secure. Before exiting the bathroom, she drug a brush through her hair, and a toothbrush around her mouth. If she was going to talk to Vega, she might as well look presentable.

* * *

Tori heard the bathroom door open, and immediately looked up. She watched as Jade walked out, then quickly averted her gaze when she realized that the other woman was wearing only a towel.

Jade caught her looking at her, and had to suppress a grin at her bashfulness. "It's not like I'm naked, Vega!"

Tori refused to look back up at her. "Just put some clothes on, would you!"

Jade rolled her eyes, stepping into her bedroom, closing the door. "This is my apartment! I can walk around in the buff if I wanted to!"

"Please don't!" Tori squeaked, her face turning red. She waited out in the living room, on the couch, until Jade came back out, wearing a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt.

"Better?" Jade asked, holding her arms apart, spinning in a circle quickly to give Tori a good view of every aspect of clothing.

"Much." Tori replied, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

Jade rolled her eyes again, sitting down on the couch next to the embarrassed young woman. "How the hell did you survive gym class, Vega? The locker room was full of naked girls."

Tori shook her head, mouth clamped shut. Jade cast a glance at her, amused. "That answers that, then, doesn't it?"

"Shut up…" Tori replied, refusing to look at her. Jade just laughed, and turned away.

Tori waited a few moments, then looked over at her. "Are you….okay?"

Jade stared off into the distance, not looking at anything in particular. "Yep. Just peachy."

"You know, you don't have to lie."

Jade looked over at her, propping her head up on her elbow. "Who said I was lying?"

"I know you." was all Tori said, trying to get Jade to meet her eye. When she finally did, she could see the pain that shone in the other woman's gaze. "I know that you're hurting. You woke up crying, Jade. That's not something…."

"That I do?" Jade waited for Tori to nod, then laughed, no humor in the sound. "You'd be surprised, Vega."

"Would I?" she leaned closer to Jade, staying just far enough away so she didn't feel claustrophobic. "I think that I'd be far less surprised than you think."

Jade stared at her, unconsciously clenching her fist. "That's nice, but I seriously doubt that."

"You put on this tough act, you know? A shell that covers up a soft interior. Take that mask away, and what are you?"

Jade gritted her teeth, irritation rising. "I'm nothing!" she shrunk back, shocked by the words that had escaped past her lips.

Tori saw the change in the woman, and instantly knew that she had gone too far. "Jade…."

Jade shook her head. "Don't, Vega. Please….just don't." her voice was low and weary.

"I….I'm sorry." Tori moved away from her, moving back to her corner of the sofa.

Jade groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Dammit, Vega, stop apologizing!" She rubbed her temples, trying to calm down. "Just….just stop, okay?"

Tori hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. "Oh…Okay."

Jade brought her knees up to her chest, crossing her arms in front of them. "Why….are you here?"

"Because I offered to come check up on you. Because Beck came to me, begging me to talk to you." She looked up at Jade, biting her lip. "Because I really did miss you."

Eyebrows raised. "Why?"

Tori swallowed, looking down at the floor. "Because all I've ever wanted to be is your friend….and this gave me an opportunity to try again."

Jade looked at her, confused. "All I've ever been is utterly horrible to you. Why would you want to be my friend?"

"Because…." Tori began, hesitant. Jade had a tendency to take things the wrong way….especially with her. Must tread carefully. "Because you never just….liked me. You resisted. The others just gravitated towards me, like most people do. But, for some reason, you hated me…"

"I never hated you." Jade whispered, her voice barely audible. Tori's head whipped around, staring at the other woman, who refused to look at her.

"What?" Tori blinked, unable to accept what she heard. "Bullshit. You hated me, and made no qualms about telling everyone that you did."

"I lied." Jade lifted her head, staring straight ahead. "I'm really good at lying."

Tori took a deep breath, releasing it in a steady stream. "Then why were you such an ass all those years?"

Jade laughed, shaking her head. "Vega's swearing now. God, what has this world come to?" She turned her head, looking at Tori. "Change of subject, please."

Tori shook her head violently. "No! You're not about to…"

Jade held up her hand, one finger pointing up. "Not now. Please, Vega. Just let me….think things through a bit. I…promise that we'll talk later." She stood up. "Now, let's go."

"Where to?" Tori asked, confused by the turn of events. "And did you mean that promise?"

Jade was already heading for the door. "Yes, I did, and we're going to your apartment. It's in the general area, right?"

Tori stood up, even more confused than before. "Yeah…but, why are we going there?"

Jade pulled the door open, waiting for Tori to follow. "Because, if you're going to be staying here, you need clothes and stuff."

Tori followed her out, chasing after her. "Wait, who said I was staying?"

"I did!" Jade replied, making her way down the staircase, not bothering to wait for Tori to catch up. She knew she would follow.

She was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

I apologize for this being so short, but it's been a week, and I needed to get something up for all of you. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

"Can you explain to me again why I'm packing a suitcase?" Tori asked, grabbing a piece of clothing as it whizzed by her head.

Jade smirked as she watched Tori catch the shirt she had just thrown. "Because, I told you to."

"That's not a good reason."

Jade stepped back from the closet, closing the door. "That's the only reason you're getting, so you'll have to deal with it."

Tori stopped what she was doing, and stared at the other woman. "I could just stay here, you know. I don't have to listen to you."

Jade walked over to where Tori stood, leaning in close. "Are you sure about that, Vega? Because…" she leaned in closer, their noses practically touching. "I think you do."

Tori took a deep breath, her heart beating a bit too fast. "No….no…I don't." She straightened up, staring into Jade's eyes. "I don't need to listen to you, or anyone else."

A smile crept on Jade's face, and she backed away. "Then do it for me? A favor, perhaps. Keep me company."

"You've never wanted my company before, Jade." Tori asserted, cautious.

"I…don't want to be alone right now." Jade said, her voice low and tinged with something Tori couldn't identify.

"Oh…" Tori turned away, unsure of what to do. Instead of saying something else, she leaned over, zipping up her suitcase. "Uhm….okay. Let's…go, then."

* * *

They arrived back at Jade's apartment about an hour later. They had stopped to pick up some pizza on the way back, since neither had eaten since the night before.

Tori dropped her stuff off in Jade's room, and Jade took the pizza into the living room, setting the box on the coffee table.

"Hurry up, Vega! The pizza's getting cold!" Jade called out, sitting down on the sofa, flicking the tv on.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Tori replied, shutting the bathroom door. "Just start eating without me!"

"Better be quick, or I'll eat the whole damn thing!" Jade hollered back, already reaching for the pizza box.

* * *

A few hours later, the pizza was gone, and the women had grown tired of television.

Jade turned off the tv, and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Tori asked, standing up as well.

Jade started walking back the hallway. "Bed."

Tori followed her into the bedroom. "You're going to go to sleep?"

Jade plopped herself down on the bed, stretching her body out on top of the mattress. "No." She patted the space next to her, waiting for Tori to lie down next to her. "We're going to talk. That's what you're here for, right?"

"Right…." Tori replied, hesitantly lying down.

"Then let's talk. You start." Jade crossed her arms behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"What should I talk about?" Tori asked, confused.

Jade rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. "How the hell should I know? Just start talking!"

"Okay…" Tori took a breath, thinking. "I haven't been able to write a new song in ages."

Jade looked over at her, eyebrow raised. "You haven't?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well, why not?"

Tori sighed, absently scratching the side of her head. "Haven't had anything to write about. Being successful makes for a rather boring existence, to tell the truth. There's no romance in my life, so there's no reason to write love songs….there's no teenage angst ever since I left….ever since you stopped talking to me….so, there's really nothing to write about."

"You could just write about the bags of money that your other hits have given you." Jade replied, a touch of bitterness in her voice.

Tori laughed, shaking her head again. "You really think I make that much money?" she looked over at her, bemused. "I'm not a star yet, Jade. The record company owns me, not the other way around."

"You can't expect me to believe that you're not raking in the dough right now, Vega. Your songs are on the radio. You were on a magazine cover the other day. The record company may own you, but you're not exactly doing badly."

Tori sighed, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. "No, I'm not. I have money that I don't know what to do with, and sometimes, I get really confused by the numbers on my paycheck. But, I'm not filthy rich either. I pay taxes. I pay bills. I rent my apartment. So, can we change the subject now?"

Jade looked at her for a moment more, noting the uncomfortable look on Tori's face. "Where's Trina been?"

Tori stopped twirling her hair, and didn't speak for a few moments. "Last I heard, Paris."

"You guys don't talk much?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Tori asked, laughing nervously. "No, we don't. Seriously, let's talk about something else."

Jade raised an eyebrow, pressing further. "Did she ever…"

"Dammit, Jade, drop it!" Tori sat up, about to throw her legs over the side of the bed. Jade grabbed her arm, gentle, but firmly holding on.

"I'm sorry. Please don't go." She waited for Tori to lie back down before releasing her arm.

Tori stared up at the ceiling. "Your turn."

"For what?"

"Talking."

Jade wrinkled her nose, biting back irritation. "…fine." She clasped her hands in front of her, fists resting on her stomach. "I really hate pink."

"Why did Beck break up with you?"

The question hit Jade square in the chest, stopping her cold. She felt the weight of it pressing on her, suffocating. "What?"

"You heard me."

Her fists clenched, and she had to take a few deep breaths so she didn't freak out. "I don't want to talk about that, Vega."

Tori turned on her side, facing Jade. "I won't stay forever, Jade, so just get it out now. It's eating you apart. Address the problem so you can chill out."

"Fuck you." Jade hissed, fingernails digging into her palms. "I never asked for…"

"You may have never asked me to come, but when I was going to leave, you told me to stay. So, grow up and let it out, or else I'm just going to go."

Jade stared at Tori, utterly shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. "You wouldn't. You don't abandon people, or force them to do things they don't want to do…."

Tori bit her lip, feeling her comforting side trying to emerge. She forced it back down. "That approach has never worked with you before, so why should I keep beating the same rug?"

Jade glared at her, anger and anxiety battling it out underneath her skin. "Didn't Beck tell you why? I thought you two were all buddy-buddy and shit."

"He told me that he broke up with you. I didn't ask why, and he didn't tell me."

"Then why do you need to know?" Jade yelled, sitting up, crossing her arms across her knees.

"Because I want you to feel better!" Tori yelled back, rolling herself off of the bed, and onto her feet. She raised her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Because you woke up crying this morning, and that's not okay! Because you're normally so strong, and I don't know how to handle you being….submissive and depressed!"

"I'm not your problem that needs fixing, Vega!"

Tori walked around to Jade's side of the bed. "Just talk to me!"

Jade threw her legs off the side, and stood up, facing Tori head on. "I don't want to!"

"Then why am I here?!" Tori turned around, walking to the door. Jade grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Don't walk away from me!"

Tori pulled her wrist out of Jade's grip, backing up towards the wall. "Why shouldn't I? I have no reason to be here!"

Jade grabbed her shoulders, pushing her against the wall. "Just drop Beck, and everything can go back to normal! Please, Tori!"

Tori blinked, surprised. Jade never used her first name. Ever.

Jade's fingers tightened on Tori's shoulders, then relaxed, hands falling to her sides. "I'm sorry. I just feel so…empty."

Tori watched as Jade turned so that she was facing the bed instead of her. "You can go if you want. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just….tell Beck that I'm fine."

Tori reached out, placing a hand on Jade's shoulder. "You're not fine, Jade, and you know it." She walked around in front of her, and pulled her into her arms. The other woman stiffened, unsure of what to do. After a few moments, she relaxed, allowing Tori to squeeze her tighter.

"I won't leave you." Tori whispered, feeling Jade slowly return the embrace. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

This took me forever to write. I got stuck, but I pushed through! So…here you all go.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

_"I just want you." He whispered in her ear, his hand trailing up the side of her leg._

_She pushed him off of her, and pulled down her shirt so that it covered her leg more. "Then why were you paying so much attention to her?"_

_He sighed, exasperation in the noise. "You're doing it again."_

_She glared at him, crossing her arms. "Doing what?"_

_"Being jealous." He leaned forward to kiss her. She turned her head so he only got her cheek. "You know I only want you, Jade. I'm not interested in her, or any other girl."_

_"Convince me." She replied, a sly smile on her lips._

_He grinned, leaning forward once again. "Anytime, baby."_

* * *

"I never did believe him." Jade whispered, turning onto her side so that Tori couldn't see the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Who was the other girl?" Tori asked, honestly curious.

Short, cold laughter. "You, Vega. It was always you."

"But, I never…"

Jade shook her head. "I know that, now. But I didn't trust him. The way he looked at you….the way you looked at him….I just didn't believe him."

"I never was interested in him." Tori said after a moment of thought.

Jade snorted, rolling over so that she could look at her. "Really? You sure about that, Vega?"

Tori nodded. "He tried to kiss me, once. I…told him no."

Jade thought back to the Platinum Music Awards and the webcam video that she saw of the two of them. She knew Tori was telling the truth. "Because of me."

"Because of…" Tori looked over at her, surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"You left the webcam on, and Cat left it running on my laptop."

Tori groaned, pulling a pillow over her face. "I can't believe…..it's been how many years, and you never thought to mention that?"

Jade smirked, amusement breaking through the depression. "You didn't exactly mention almost kissing Beck before either."

Tori's face turned red. "It…..oh, shut up."

Jade's smirk faded, turning back into a soft frown. "Thank you, though."

"For what?"

Jade turned her head, scratching her hip idly. "For…not kissing him."

"Oh." Tori bit her lip, unsure. "You're…welcome, I guess."

Jade remained silent for a moment, her face unreadable. "I don't know what to do without him."

"I…" Tori began, before being interrupted by Jade.

"He has been my everything for so long, Vega, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do without him. What do I do?" Jade turned to her, tears running down her face. "What do I do?"

Tori reached over, pulling her into her arms. Jade tensed up at first, but then relaxed, her head finding its place on Tori's shoulder, tears dampening the cloth of her shirt.

Tori rubbed her back gently, letting her get it out. "You'll go on with your life, and he'll go on with his. I know it hurts now, but you're strong. You'll get through this. And I'll help you as much as you need me to."

Jade pulled away from Tori, wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "I don't want to go on without him. He's all I know." Her arm dropped from her face, new tears falling.

Tori reached over, gently wiping away her tears. "You _will_ go on without him, and you _will_ learn to know things other than him. You are the strongest person I know, Jade, and I know that you are strong enough to get through this."

"I'm not strong." Jade whispered. "If I was strong, I wouldn't be here, sobbing to you."

Tori rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide it. "Bull. Being strong doesn't mean never crying. Being strong means knowing when you need help. Being strong means being able to reach out to another person. Being strong means being able to show emotion, instead of being a cold-hearted, stone-faced statue all your life. Jade West, you are strong, and nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise."

Jade sat there, tears finally drying. "You know, I think that's why he left me."

"Why?"

She looked at Tori, face unreadable. "Because I never showed emotion with him. I only showed anger. And he couldn't deal with that." She laughed dryly. "Funny, right? Beck, the man of stone, couldn't deal with a girlfriend who couldn't show him any emotion."

"Well, in fairness, you really did seem to be angry all the time…" Tori began. Jade glared at her, so she continued with, "with him at least. You never seemed…happy."

_"I'm not happy. And I don't think you are, either."_

Jade looked down, realization hitting her. "I…wasn't happy."

Tori looked up at her, surprised. "What?"

Jade turned to her. "I wasn't happy. I don't think I ever was. I spent the entire time wondering if he was cheating on me, or thinking about leaving me, or things of a similar nature. I was paranoid, not happy." She shook her head, eyes wide. "He was right."

"About what?"

"He said that he didn't think I was happy. He wasn't happy either." She sighed. "Maybe this really was for the best."

Tori nodded, relieved. "Are you okay?"

Jade took a moment before replying. "No, but I think I will be." She looked up. "Will you still stay?"

"Do you want me to?"

"…yes."

* * *

Jade waited until she knew Tori was asleep before slipping out of the bed. She made her way out into her kitchen, pulling open her cabinet. Reaching behind a box of cereal, she pulled out a bottle of whiskey, setting it down on the counter. She unscrewed the top, lifting the bottle to her lips.

The first gulp hit her throat, burning its way down to her stomach. Warmth filled her body, and she let out a sigh. A few more gulps, and a familiar buzz began in her head.

She left the bottle on the counter, screwing the top back on before leaving. She made her way into the living room, and lay down on the couch.

Beck was gone. She had to come to terms with that, and accept it. She knew that. But…she loved him. Or, at least, she thought she did. She had told herself that she did for years, so it must be true, right? If she didn't love him, then why would she be so broken? Why would she care?

She stared up at the ceiling, her vision a bit fuzzy on the edges. The alcohol had done next to nothing in terms of making her stop thinking. All it did was make her a bit dizzy.

Beck had hated it when she drank. Told her that it made her crankier; that it just made her ever angrier.

Well, maybe that was true.

The fighting would escalate, turning from an argument into a full on screaming match. Then they would make up and fuck. There was no other word for it. It wasn't making love. It was fucking, full of pent up frustration and anger, releasing in screams of ecstasy rather than rage. It was rough, and painful, but it worked for them. It kept them from finding different outlets for their disagreements. It kept them sane.

She hadn't lied when she said that their fights generally revolved around Tori. They did. Even though Tori may not have been interested in Beck (though Jade was still a bit wary), she knew that Beck had feelings for her. He would choose Tori over Jade. He would comment on how beautiful she looked, or how smart she was, or how talented. He never said those things about his own girlfriend.

Tori.

Jade closed her eyes, trying to stop thinking. Couldn't.

Tori was here, and she still wasn't sure why. Yeah, Vega had a good heart, but she had done nothing but act horrifically towards her for the entirety of the time they knew each other. Was it jealousy that made her treat her so bad? Or was it something else?

Who the fuck knew.

All that mattered was that she was here, she cared, and she was staying. She stayed, even though Jade had offered her nothing in return.

And _god_, she was hot.

Jade shook her head, sitting up. Where the fuck did that come from?, she wondered, utterly confused.

She stood up, balancing herself so she didn't fall over. Drank more than she should have. That must be what prompted that thought. Too much alcohol.

She made her way back to the bedroom, stumbling a bit in the doorway. She grabbed the doorframe, steadying herself.

Tori lay on the right side of the bed, snoring softly. Her right arm lay under the pillow that her head lay upon. Her left hand rested next to her face. Hair covered her features, blowing a bit every time she exhaled.

Jade watched her for a moment before making her way over to the opposite side of the bed, sliding underneath the covers. She pulled the sheets over top of her and Tori, being careful not to wake her.

She rested her head on her pillow, watching Tori sleep. Thoughts ran through her head, jumbling together. She didn't want to think.

She reached out, brushing a lock of hair behind Tori's ear. The latina didn't stir, but she brought her hand back slowly anyway, her heart beating hard in her chest.

Her eyes closed, but she knew that she wouldn't be sleeping much that night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm a day late in updating, but it's also a lot longer than usual, so…yeah.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

Tori awoke the next morning to find herself in an interesting position.

She felt a warm presence behind her, pressed close to her body. She shifted a bit, only to find that she couldn't move. An arm lay across her waist , a soft hand against her stomach. Her shirt had ridden up just a bit so that skin was touching skin.

It was somewhat comforting, which greatly confused Tori. Her and Jade had somehow ended up cuddling in their sleep. She didn't even think Jade knew how to cuddle, much less cuddle with her. And why was she so comfortable with this?

She thought about moving, but truth was, she didn't want to. She didn't want to wake Jade, nor did she want to break the connection that they had at that moment.

So, she laid her head back down on the pillow, and pondered the world.

* * *

Jade awoke some time later, her head aching. She groaned softly, blinking against the daylight that streamed in through the window.

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep. She had lain awake for hours, trying to understand the thoughts that had swirled through her head. What was she feeling for Tori? And…wait. Tori.

She blinked again, finally realizing where her arm lay. Tori. How did that happen? And why the hell didn't she move it yet?

She pulled her arm off of Tori quickly. Too quickly. She felt Tori shift next to her, turning on her side so she was facing the horrified Jade.

"Good morning." She whispered, trying not to laugh at the scandalized look on Jade's face. "Is something wrong?"

Jade blinked, confused. "Uh…"

"If this about the whole cuddling me in my sleep thing, don't worry. It happens to everyone." She paused, thinking. "Though, I can't believe you actually cuddle. It doesn't seem like a very Jade thing to do."

"You…." Jade's face turned a violent shade of red. "You were awake?"

"Yup. Tori grinned sleepily. "I didn't want to wake you, though."

"So you just let me use you as some sort of teddy bear?" Jade shook her head, utterly confused.

"Basically." Tori sat up, stretching her arms, yawning. She looked back at Jade. "Now, are you going to lie there and freak out, or are you going to make me breakfast?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" Tori walked away, practically skipping. "I'll meet you out in the kitchen!"

Jade watched her go, shaking her head slowly.

* * *

Tori was completely unsure of what she was doing, but she didn't really care. What she did know was that she really was hungry, and that she wanted pancakes.

What she didn't want was to discover a bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter. A bottle that had not been there when she had went to bed last night.

"Jade?" she called out, hesitant.

"Yeah?" came the tired reply. Tori turned, holding the bottle in her hand. Jade looked at it, cocking an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Did you drink after I went to sleep?" Tori asked, concerned.

Jade nodded, walking past her, grabbing a box of pancake mix out of a cabinet. "Yup."

"Well…why?"

Jade turned, looking at her with a sort of amusement in her eyes. "What do you mean, why? I wanted a drink, so I took a drink. Can't I get drunk in my own home, Vega?"

"No!"

Jade reached over, grabbing the bottle out of Tori's grasp. With a smirk, she unscrewed the cap, and took a deep swallow. "Well, too bad."

"Jade!" Tori grabbed the bottle back, angry. "That's not a good thing! Trying to drown out feelings with alcohol is never a smart thing to do!"

Jade laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're just saying that because you can't hold your liquor, Vega."

Tori felt herself get angrier, and before she realized what she was doing, the bottle was up to her lips, and the whiskey was going down her throat. She started coughing, the burn surprising her. The taste wasn't anything she was used to, either.

"Hey!" Jade grabbed the bottle, holding it tight in her fist. "That's my booze, not yours!" She took another quick swallow.

Tori reached out for the bottle, but Jade shook her head, moving it out of her reach. "Uh uh. No drinking on an empty stomach."

"You just did!" Tori exclaimed, trying to grab the bottle once again. Jade jumped back, laughing.

"Yeah, and I'll regret that later." She took another sip. "Now, make me some pancakes. Then we can have this drinking contest."

Tori scowled at her, but her hunger got the best of her. She started to grab the necessary ingredients for the pancakes. "What drinking contest? Didn't this begin with me saying that alcohol is bad?"

Jade smirked, leaning against the counter, putting the cap back on the whiskey. "Yeah. And then you drank some, which completely goes against your argument. And I feel like seeing what would happen if you got drunk. I have a feeling it would be hilarious." She watched Tori, amused by her look of irritation. "So, drinking contest. Or drinking game, if you prefer."

"You realize that this is an incredibly stupid idea, right?" Tori asked, turning on the burner on the stove, setting a frying pan on top. The pan sizzled as she plopped a spoonful of batter onto it.

"Yeah, but who cares? It's not like we have to go anywhere, right?"

"Well, actually…." Tori stood at the stove, flipping a pancake absently. "My agent is probably wondering where I am…."

"Really?" Jade frowned, actually disappointed.

Tori grinned after a moment, shaking her head. "No. I told him I was taking some time off. Needed a break, and all that."

Jade glared at her. "That was mean, you know."

Tori glanced back at her, the smirk never leaving her face. "Oh, like you've never done anything mean to me."

"Well, you've got me there." She leaned back in her chair, the front legs leaving the floor. "Are those pancakes done yet?"

"You are so impatient. Why don't you go get some plates and forks or something?"

She stood up, irritated. "Why don't you hurry up with the damn food?"

Tori turned, brandishing a spatula. "I will slap you with this."

Jade debated saying something again, but decided that the look in Tori's eyes showed that she actually meant it. Instead, she started rummaging around for plates. She found some, and set them on the table. By this point, Tori had turned the burner off, and held a platter of pancakes in her hands.

"Breakfast time."

* * *

The pancakes were eaten, and both girls had full stomachs. Therefore, it was time for the game of drinks.

"Okay, so here's the rules," Jade began, setting the bottle between them. They both sat cross-legged on the floor of the living room, backs to the sofa. "We each take turns asking questions. Every time a question is not answered, or not answered to the asker's liking, the person will take a drink. First one to be noticeably drunk loses."

"But, you drank a lot more already than I have…won't that put you at a disadvantage?" Tori asked, her head cocked at a slight angle.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Jade grinned, leaning into the sofa. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so…" she leaned back as well, glancing over at her. "Who goes first?"

"You can go." Jade replied, uncrossing her legs.

"Okay…" Tori pondered for a moment. "Uhm….who was your first kiss?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Vega? That's the best you can come up with?" She watched Tori nod, and sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Jimmy Tull, age eleven." She paused, thinking of her question for Tori. "Who was your first fuck?"

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed, staring at her, shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I know you don't want to answer it. So, you'll have to take a drink." Jade replied, smirking.

Tori's eyes narrowed. "Wanna bet?" she paused. "Andre."

Jade started laughing, the sound echoing throughout the room. "Andre? Andre Harris? OUR Andre?" Tori just nodded, the color of her face turning into a deep crimson.

"Oh, that is rich. What prompted that?"

Tori shook her head. "I answered one question already. It's my turn now."

Jade glared at her, but beckoned for her to continue.

"Okay….uhm…." Tori crinkled her nose, trying to think of a question. "Out of all our Hollywood Arts friends, excluding…" she paused, watching Jade's face carefully, "Beck….,who would you date?"

Jade stared at her for a moment, a whirlwind of thoughts running through her head. The first name to pop into her mind had been the woman sitting next to her, but there was no way in hell she was going to say that. And why the fuck was that the first name she thought of, anyway?

Tori watched as she reached out for the bottle, grabbing it by the neck. With a small grin, Jade brought it to her lips, and took a gulp.

"My turn." Jade said after setting the bottle back between them. "Why did you fuck Andre?"

It was Tori's turn to reach for the bottle. She took a quick swallow, and set it back on the floor. Jade shook her head, disappointed. "Damn, Vega, I really wanted to know."

"Well, too bad." She scratched her chin, thinking. "Do you ever miss Hollywood Arts?"

"Each and every day." Jade replied, glancing down at the floor. "My turn. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Tori's face burned red. "Wha…" her hand started to reach out for the bottle, but then she hesitated, and pulled it back. "Yes." She refused to look at Jade. "My turn. Have you?"

"No." _But I kind of want to_. she thought to herself, biting her lip so she didn't say it. "Who did you kiss?"

Tori grabbed the bottle, taking a swallow. Jade frowned, disappointed again. "Is it seriously that bad, Vega?"

Tori grinned, feeling a soft buzz start in the back of her mind. "No…but it pisses you off." She looked at Jade, her grin growing wider. "And that amuses me."

"Bitch." Jade leaned back against the sofa, crossing her arms. "Are you going to ask me a question, or what?"

"Of course I am. I'm just trying to come up with one." Tori closed her eyes for a moment, her fingers tapping against the floor. "Oh!" she opened her eyes. "I've got one. Have you ever _wanted_ to kiss a girl?"

Jade sighed, reaching for the whiskey once again. Tori started laughing, prompting Jade to glare at her.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded, watching the Latina shake with bursts of giggles.

"Because…by not answering, you've basically answered it anyway!"

"No I haven't! I just don't feel like answering. Plus, I felt like giving you some competition." She leaned closer to Tori, taking a close look at her. "Though, I must say, you seem to be a bit drunk already…"

Tori pushed her away, crossing her arms. A pout formed on her face. "Am not!"

Jade took her swallow of the alcohol, and rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Anyway, it's my turn." She thought for a moment. "Have you ever masturbated?"

Tori stared at her, horrified. "Jade! That's not a question that you ask another person!"

"Well, I asked it."

"You suck." Another swallow of whiskey. Tori was definitely feeling it now, her thoughts clouded. "M..my turn. Do…do you miss Beck?"

"Tori…" Jade began, her voice hinting at the dangerous route the game was taking. "I…"

"Either answer or take a drink."

Jade's eyes narrowed for a moment, and then she turned away, gazing at the floor. "I don't know."

"Come on, I need more than that…"

"Well, I don't have more than that!" Her fists were clenched, painfully tight, but she didn't care. "I don't know if I miss him! I don't even know if I loved him! I just know that I have no idea what I feel, and I don't want to know it, either! I just want to stop thinking…" her eyes closed, hands relaxing. "I need to stop thinking."

Her eyes opened, and she reached out for the bottle.

"Uh…you don't need to take a drink…you answered the question."

Jade brought the bottle to her lips, pausing. "Yeah…" she poured a generous amount of the whiskey down her throat. "I know." She coughed, but didn't put the bottle back between them. "It's…my turn again." She took another quick swallow, wanting to get drunk. Quickly. "Have you ever felt….weird around someone?"

"Weird? What do you mean?"

"Like….like you want to throw them against a wall, but you're not sure if you want to hit them, or fuck them senseless."

"Oh…" Tori watched her, slightly concerned by the way she was eyeing the bottle in her hand. "Uhm…." She reached over, grabbing the bottle away from her. She brought it to her mouth, and swallowed another gulp.

"Yeah…me too." Jade held out her hand, waiting for Tori to hand the bottle back. The amount of whiskey in it was quickly diminishing.

Tori handed it back, watching her take another sip. "So…uhm….my turn…" she tried to collect her thoughts, but she couldn't concentrate on any certain one. "I…"

"I think we both lost this game." Jade remarked, standing up shakily. She wobbled for a second before steadying herself. She held out a hand to Tori, pulling her to her feet. "So…yeah. Let's call it a tie, okay?"

"Okay…" Tori watched as Jade started to walk away, her steps uneasy and careful. "Jade…."

Jade stopped walking, the bottle resting against her thigh. "Yeah?"

Tori walked over to her, resting her hand on her shoulder. Jade tensed beneath her, but fought not to show it. "I don't feel weird. I know exactly which one I want to do."

Jade looked at her, seeing a touch of certainty in the woman's drunken gaze. "Yeah? And which one is it?"

Tori's hand reached down, fingers curling around the bottle in Jade's hand. She pulled it out of her grasp, and leaned down, setting it aside. Then, without warning, she straightened, pushing Jade against the wall. She pinned her arms above her head, her hands grasped around Jade's wrists, pushing hard enough so she couldn't get free.

Jade stared at her, shocked. "Wha…"

Tori shook her head, leaning in, her lips barely grazing Jade's ear. "Fuck senseless."

With that, she faced Jade, and kissed her.

It took her a moment before she realized that Jade wasn't kissing her back.

She pulled herself away, and let go of Jade's wrists, backing away. "I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" she watched Jade stare at her "I'll just be going now, okay? Uh, please don't hate me or anything, cause I'm really sorry, and…"

"Vega." Jade's voice rang out.

"And….yeah?" Tori looked up at her, scared.

Jade stepped forward, holding out her hand. Tori glanced at it, then hesitantly reached out, allowing Jade to grip her wrist.

Jade started walking, pulling Tori along with her. Her vision was a bit fuzzy, and she was disoriented, but she didn't have far to go.

She pulled them into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her, never letting go of Tori's wrist.

"What are…" Tori began, only to find herself being pushed against the door, her body slamming against the wood.

"Shut up." Jade commanded. Her lips crashed into Tori's, not allowing her to say another word.

This time, both women were kissing, and oh god, was it a kiss. Jade nipped Tori's bottom lip, impatient for her to let her in. Tori's lips parted, letting Jade have access to her mouth. Both tasted alcohol on the other's breath, intoxicating. Tongues tangling, a fight for dominance that Tori was losing. But she didn't care. She didn't care about much of anything other than the feeling.

Jade felt her lungs scream for air, and pulled back, taking a gasping breath. Tori made her move then, shoving her back towards the bed.

Jade hit the bed, her legs hanging off the edge. She pulled them onto the bed, scooting back further, before finding Tori on top of her.

Tori leaned her head down, leaving a trail of kisses from Jade's lips to her neck. Jade's fingers clenched the sheets as Tori found a certain spot beneath her jaw, sucking gently. She bit her lip, refusing to let any noise come past her lips.

Tori hadn't failed to catch that, and couldn't help but grin. She moved her lips away from that spot, and propped herself up on her arms, gazing down at her, smiling.

"You…"

Jade took that moment to her advantage, flipping Tori onto her back. She planted her knees on either side of her, and shook her head. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Before Tori had a chance to answer, she found her shirt being lifted over her head. She sat up a bit so she could actually get it off, and watched as Jade threw it in the corner. She didn't watch for long, though, because Jade's hands were reaching behind her back, fingers unhooking her bra. She allowed Jade to pull it away, the straps brushing against her arms as it went. Jade's top soon followed the rest of the discarded clothing. Tori felt a hint of embarrassment, but it disappeared when Jade's lips closed around her nipple.

"Oh, god…" Tori whispered, her eyes closing involuntarily. A heat was growing between her legs; an ache that she wanted to make go away, but it kept growing and growing. She closed her legs, trying to relieve herself of the feeling, but it did little. And Jade's tongue was making it rather hard to ignore.

Jade glanced up at her, unable to keep from smiling when she saw the look on Tori's face. At least she was doing something right. She hadn't exactly had practice doing this. Girls were far different from guys.

Different from Beck.

That thought hit her like a freight train, making her pause for a moment. Tori felt as she stopped, and opened her eyes, panting softly.

"Ja…Jade?" she saw the uncertain look in Jade's eyes, and became concerned. "Are…are you okay?"

Jade blinked, forcing herself out of the trance she had put herself in. "Uh…yeah, yeah." She smiled, thankful for her acting abilities. "I'm great."

"We can stop…" Tori began, but Jade shook her head.

"No." she brought her head back down to Tori's breasts, planting a kiss between them. "We can't."

Tori felt her hand trace its way down her body, shivering as she felt the cool fingers against her skin. Jade fumbled with the button on her jeans, managing to undo it after a moment. The tick-tack of the zipper followed, and soon, Tori's jeans were being pulled down her legs, off her body.

Jade's hand traced its way from her knee up her thigh, her fingernails lightly scratching the skin. Tori took in a sharp intake of breath as she felt her brush against her panties.

Jade leaned closer to Tori's face, kissing her lips gently. "This is what you want, Vega? To be fucked senseless, right?" She slipped her fingers underneath the material of her panties, feeling the heat that radiated from Tori's center.

A whimper escaped Tori's lips as Jade traced the outer edges of her folds, teasing. "Fuck…"

"Is that a yes?" Jade stopped moving, waiting for Tori to respond.

Tori nodded frantically, softly panting. Jade shook her head. "I need words, Vega."

"Yes!" Tori's eyes opened, shining with an incredible lust. "Fuck me already!"

"As you wish." Jade dipped her fingers between her folds, skin meeting arousal.

Tori's arms made their way behind Jade's back, holding her close to her body. "Oh, fuck…" she moaned, feeling Jade's thumb circle her clit, wanting oh so bad for her to just touch it. But Jade had other plans.

She slowly entered Tori with her index and middle finger, tight walls constricting around the digits. She moved them in and out, slow at first, quickening her pace once she got a rhythm going.

Tori's fingernails scraped down Jade's back, causing her to hiss in pain and pleasure. She didn't stop her pace, though. She kept on going, her thumb finally brushing against Tori's clit.

"Oh my god." Tori panted, feeling herself rise higher and higher. "Fuck…"

Jade could sense that Tori was close, and curled her fingers inside of her, at the same time applying gentle pressure on her clit.

Tori felt herself go, a scream escaping her lips. Jade smiled, ignoring the nails that raked down her skin. There was a certain satisfaction that came from pleasuring another, and she was fully immersed in it. She pulled her hand away from Tori, rubbing it against the sheets.

It took some time for Tori to come back down, and when she did, it was obvious that she was exhausted. But, she still tried to move onto Jade, wanting to give her the same pleasure that she had just felt.

Jade pushed her back down, shaking her head. "Not now. Sleep, Tori."

Tori stared up at her, a smile slowly spreading on her face. Jade looked at her, uneasy about the look she was receiving. "What…"

"You called me Tori." Tori's eyes began to close, and she set her head down on the pillow. "You…actually used my name."

"Yeah…" Jade replied, watching as sleep overcame the other woman. "I guess I did." She lay down next to her, staring at the ceiling.

Her thoughts were only on one thing. Beck. What did…what did all of this mean? Was she over him? Or was she only using Tori as a rebound?

She rolled on her side, gazing at the sleeping beauty that lay next to her. It was then that she realized that she actually cared about Tori Vega.

And that thought scared the everloving fuck out of her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Hey everyone! Here's the update, and all that happy horseshit.

Read, Review, Enjoy

-Flame

* * *

Tori was alone when she woke up.

Normally, that wouldn't have bothered her. But…after the events of the night before, she didn't expect to find the other side of the bed empty. She didn't know what she expected, exactly, but it sure wasn't that.

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. God, she was tired.

"Jade?" she called out, her voice barely above a whisper. She tried again, managing to be a bit louder. "Jade?"

Nothing.

She swung her legs off the side of the bed, standing up shakily. Her legs felt like jelly. It was then that she remembered that she was naked.

She looked around the room, searching for the clothes that Jade had pulled off of her. They were in the corner, jumbled up in a pile of fabric. She debated putting them back on, but for some reason, decided against it.

She walked over closer to the door, and finally heard the pounding of water against tile. The shower was on.

* * *

Jade let the water run down her body, ignoring the burn it caused when it hit the scratches on her back. Tori had really gotten into her skin, her fingernails tearing away at it in the throes of frenzy and pleasure. Jade didn't care. The pain felt good.

What was she doing? She didn't know. Her mind couldn't focus on anything. All she could see was Tori lying naked on the bed. All she could hear was moaning and cries of ecstasy.

She faced the stream of water, letting it cascade onto her face. For a moment, she felt like she was drowning; like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Fuck." She whispered, her breath coming in short bursts. Her hands steadied herself against the tile wall, fingers trying to find a groove to grip onto.

A knock on the door. She ignored it, pretending it didn't exist.

Again. This time with a question. "Jade? Are you in there?"

Jade sighed, closing her eyes. "Yeah. What do you want, Tori?"

"Can I come in?"

Deep breaths. "Whatever."

The door creaked open, bringing in a wave of cool air. Jade shivered, stepping fully underneath the warm water. A moment later, the door closed, clicking shut.

She could see the outline of Tori's body through the shower curtain. Watched as she sat down on the toilet seat. "Are you okay?"

Jade shook her head, laughing. "I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tori paused. "I…well, this…I don't know what's going on. I don't know why…last night happened, but personally, I didn't…well…."

"Are you trying to say I'm lousy in bed, Vega?"

Jade didn't even have to look to know that Tori was blushing. "No! I'm saying that it was fantastic, and I would like to pursue whatever the hell this is, but…I also know that you just left Beck, and before last night happened, we were both straight. At least….I thought I was. So, I don't know what's going on, but…" a pause, and a deep breath. "Oh god, stop letting me ramble on, please…"

Jade laughed again, this time actually genuine. "You never shut up, do you?" she didn't wait for a response. "I don't know about you, Vega, but I'm pretty sure that last night makes us both a little less straight than we thought. And really, that doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?"

"No." Jade watched as Tori stood up, her shadow coming closer to the curtain. "Can I…"

"The water will get cold if you don't soon, Vega."

She watched as Tori stepped up to the curtain, delicate fingers curling around the plastic. With a moment of hesitation, she started to pull it back, stepping inside quickly, making sure to keep an arm crossed over her chest, her legs shut.

"You know I've already seen you naked, right?" Jade remarked, rolling her eyes. Tori's blush grew even more, spreading across her cheeks like wildfire.

Jade shook her head, reaching out with her hand. She cupped Tori's cheek, looking her in the eyes. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Tori."

Tori leaned into her touch, closing her eyes for a moment. "It's strange. I lived in fear of you for so many years. The very idea that you don't hate me….that you actually might like me…it's a bit odd."

Jade stepped closer to her, leaning in to her lips, leaving a lingering kiss on them. "And the fact that you're in the shower with me, naked, is also odd, but I'm dealing, aren't I?"

Tori opened her eyes, her hand rising up to her face, index and middle finger touching her lips absently. After a moment, she let her hand drop back down to her side, and a smile grew on her lips. "You just like me for my body, don't you?"

Jade let her lips brush against Tori's ear, her hands coming to rest on the woman's hips. "Is it really that obvious?"

Tori froze, and then stepped away from her, a pout on her face. "Are you serious?" she said, shaking softly. "I really thought that…"

"Jesus Christ, I was joking, Vega." Jade rolled her eyes, reaching out, grabbing Tori's wrist, pulling her underneath the spray with her. "You are way too sensitive."

"And you are way too mean." Tori whispered, closing her eyes as the water cascaded down her body. She finally let her arm fall from across her chest to her side, lifting her face up to the water.

Jade watched her for a moment, a small smile forming on her lips. "Well, if I recall, I wasn't the one who shoved you up against a wall last night."

"Oh, shut it." Tori replied, turning around so that her back faced Jade. She bent down, grabbing a bar of soap. She straightened back up, and was about to start washing, when she felt a hand grip her wrist. She looked over her shoulder, meeting Jade's eyes.

"Let me." Jade said, taking the soap from Tori's hands. Tori let her take it, a flutter of nervousness in her chest.

Jade grabbed a washcloth, her own, from off of the small rack in the shower. She wrapped the soap inside of it, rubbing the cloth against it, then set the bar aside when she was satisfied with the amount of soap on the cloth.

Tori bit her lip, waiting for Jade to start. Her body was electrified, every nerve ending seemingly standing on end. The anticipation was driving her insane. So when Jade finally let the cloth run across her shoulder, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus, Vega, calm down." Jade remarked, letting the soapy cloth trail down Tori's right arm, then back up, moving on to the left.

Tori took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Jade was done with her arms now, moving on to her back. The cloth ran down her spine, brushing over her buttocks gently.

"So, uh…"

Jade stopped, her arm poised to bring the washcloth back up Tori's back. "Vega, seriously, you talk way too much."

"Sorry." Tori whispered, feeling the cloth start to move again, this time around her waist, over her stomach. Jade had to lean in closer in order to properly wash Tori's torso, her chest pressing into the other woman's back. Tori bit her lip again, trying to ignore the growing ache in between her legs.

Jade smiled, feeling Tori's body tense up beneath her. That smile only widened when she heard a sharp intake of breath come from the Latina as she brushed the cloth over her breasts.

"Christ…" Tori hissed, unable to take it anymore. She turned around, catching Jade's wrist. "You are such a tease."

"Oh, you love it." Jade replied, letting Tori push them both back underneath the spray of water. She took a breath, then found it taken away from her when Tori's lips found their way to hers.

She was about to start kissing back, really kiss back, when Tori pulled away ."Is…is this right?"

Jade bit back her irritation, trying not to snap at the woman in front of her. "What?"

Tori tried to keep her eyes from wandering south. "This…what we're doing. I mean, god! I came over here a few days ago because you and Beck just broke up, and now we're fucking in your shower! Is this…okay? Is any of this okay?"

"Does it matter?" Jade retorted, eyes glancing to the side, fingers itching to curl into fists.

"It matters to me." Tori replied, her voice low.

Jade took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, they were devoid of anything. "Then, no. This isn't okay. None of this is okay, and it wasn't okay when we did it last night either. There is nothing okay about any of this."

Tori cast her eyes down to the floor, not wanting to look at the emptiness in Jade's gaze any longer. "Okay. I'm going to leave then. Make things easier." She looked back up, refusing to meet Jade's eye. Her hand grasped the curtain again, starting to pull it open. "I'll see you later, Jade."

Jade grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving the curtain any further. "I don't think so, Vega."

"Dammit, Jade!" Tori exclaimed, wrenching her wrist out of her grasp. Behind them, the water poured down. "Make up your mind! Do you want this, or don't you? Is it okay or not? Because I can't keep second-guessing every fucking thing I do just because I don't know how you'll react!"

The steam was rising, the water seeming much hotter than it was before. Jade gritted her teeth. "It's not okay, but I don't care! I just want this, right now, with you! Why can't that be enough for you, Tori?"

"Because I don't want to be someone you just want to fuck, Jade!" she yelled, her hands balled up into fists. "I don't want to be a rebound!" her voice lowered, and her shoulders sagged. "I don't want to be Beck's replacement."

Jade sighed, turning around to face the water. She placed a hand on the wall, steadying herself as the water ran over her. "Tori, I don't know what you are to me right now, but you're not Beck's replacement, and I'm pretty sure you're not a rebound. But I can't promise you anything. I can't say that we'll live happily together for all time, or that we'll even start dating or anything. But right now, what I want to do is make love to you, and forget about the rest of the world for a while. So can we please go do that, and deal with all of this shit later?"

Tori opened her mouth to respond, then let it close. She knew that she should keep pushing the issue, but she also really wanted to just let it go, and let Jade take her. So, instead of fighting back, she leaned over, meeting Jade's lips, grasping her hips, pulling her close.

Jade was surprised, to say the least, but said nothing. Instead she let Tori kiss her, and kissed her back, letting the endorphins flood over her just as much as the water running over both of their bodies.

And when that water finally went cold, so much later, neither girl seemed to care. One of them just reached over, turned it off, and went back to making love on the shower floor.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Barely managed to write this. So much writer's block.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

It was Jade who woke up first, but Tori woke up a moment later when Jade's body lifted off of hers. "What…"

"We fell asleep in the shower, Vega." came the tired reply. Tori opened her eyes, seeing Jade's naked form stepping out of the shower and onto the mat next to it. A hand was extended in front of her. "Come on. Get up."

Tori grasped the hand, letting herself be pulled to her feet. "How long were we out?"

"Don't know." Jade replied, grabbing a towel from her cabinet, bending over to towel off her hair. "Don't care."

Tori watched her for a moment, then turned away. "We should probably go get something to eat. Or something. Anything."

Jade just nodded, letting the towel drop to the floor. Tori waited for her to open the bathroom door, and when she didn't, she brushed past her, and did it herself.

She walked out of the bathroom, making her way to the bedroom. Trying not to think. She may have just spent hours in a shower, but she felt anything but clean. Quite the opposite, really.

Her clothes were still in the corner, but instead of going for them, she went for her suitcase, throwing it onto the bed ,watching as it popped open. Piles of shirts, pants, and other garments had been hastily thrown in, a rough change to the order and balance that Tori normally had.

Reaching inside the suitcase, she pulled out a pair of black jeans, bra, panties, and a plain white t-shirt. Nothing special. Comfort clothes.

She pulled them onto her body, trying desperately to ignore the whirlwind of confusion that plagued her mind. It was becoming a quite difficult task.

How long had she been here? A few days? A few weeks? She was fairly sure that it had only been a few days, but it felt like forever. Either way, it had been too long. She needed to go home. Figure out what her heart was telling her. Isolate herself from the source of the confusion.

She closed the suitcase, pushing down so that it latched. Her hand closed around the handle as she pulled it off the bed.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she heard that oh-so-familiar voice ask, the tone piercing and cold. Tori turned, finding Jade leaning against the doorframe, a towel wrapped around her body, shielding her skin from both the cold and Tori's gaze.

Tori met her eyes for a moment, then looked down at the suitcase in her hand. "Home."

Jade nodded, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "Okay." She stepped out of the doorway, into the bedroom, leaving a path that Tori could make her way through. "See you later."

Tori stared at her, dumbfounded. "You're just letting me leave?"

Another nod, this time without a response. Tori kept staring at her for another moment, then looked away. She started to walk away, expecting Jade to stop her. To grab her arm, and pull her into a kiss, or to say something that would mean something, but she didn't. She just let Tori walk past her, not saying a word, and not making a move.

Tori made her way to the door to the apartment, pausing before turning the doorknob. She glanced behind her, looking for Jade, who she was sure would be right behind her. She was wrong. There was no one behind her.

A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled the door open, stepping back into the real world.

* * *

"Fuck." A pause, then the slam of fists against the wall. "Fuck!"

It wasn't supposed to go that way. Tori shouldn't have been there in the first place. She could have gotten over Beck just fine without Vega's help. She would have gotten over him, maybe slept with a guy she would have picked up from the bar, and been perfectly fine. She never needed Tori's help, or Beck's pity. She just needed to be left alone.

But now that she was, she didn't have any fucking idea on what she was supposed to do.

Fucking Tori Vega. What right did she have to waltz in and make her reevaluate every single fucking thing she knew about herself? A week ago, she had been straight, in a committed relationship, and Tori Vega never even crossed her mind. Now? Now she was standing in her bedroom, dripping wet, trying to ignore the memory of the tender kisses that had been placed on her body the night before.

Fuck.

Jade closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her fists still pressed against the wall, holding herself up. After a moment, she exhaled, opening her eyes.

She wasn't even completely sure why Tori left. Wasn't even sure if it mattered. The only thing that mattered was that she was gone, and was probably not coming back.

Her eyes opened, and she stepped away from the wall, making her way to the bed. She sat down on it, not caring when the towel fell away from her body.

She was alone. Just the way she liked it.

* * *

Normally, when Tori was upset, she went to one of her friends, or her parents. But this wasn't a normal situation, so she didn't go to anyone. Besides, what would they say? She could practically hear their response:

"You fucked Jade? The same person who made your life a living hell for so many years? Did you fall and hit your head or something? And when the fuck did you turn gay?"

Nooooo thank you.

Instead, she just made her way back to her apartment, unpacked her suitcase, and stood in her room, unsure of what she was supposed to do next.

She eventually walked out into her living room, and threw herself down on her sofa, staring up at the ceiling. She lay there like that for a while, staring and thinking.

What do I do now? She asked herself, already knowing that she didn't have an answer.

Eventually, she made herself get up, go get a notebook, and start writing.

It had been a while since she had been able to write any original songs. She had had a serious lack of inspiration for so long. But now, she had enough frustration and issues to make an entire album.

Lyrics flowed out of her mind and onto the paper faster than they ever had before.

* * *

Being drunk was something that Jade had a lot of practice in. Normally, she was great at keeping herself level-headed and sane. But, this wasn't a normal time. After lying in self-misery for a few hours, she had made her way out into her kitchen, pulled a bottle of Jack out of her cupboards, and proceeded to down a good portion of it.

Once she was certifiably drunk as a skunk, she decided to call up the very person who had gotten her into this mess.

He didn't answer until the third ring_. "Jade? What are you…"_

"Oh, shu…shut up." Jade slurred, gripping her counter with one hand so she wouldn't fall over. "You….you are such a bastard."

_ "Are you drunk? You sound like you're drunk." _Came the tired reply._ "You should go sober up or something, Jade, before…"_

"You…bastard. I hope you get cr..crabs." Jade laughed, the sound far too unnerving to be genuine.

_ "Is Tori with you? I thought…"_

"Oh, yooooou thought Tori was here? No, no, no…." another giggle. "she left after…."

_ "After? After what?" _

Jade shook her head, forgetting that Beck couldn't actually see her. "Neeevermind. Byeee, Beck! Fuck you!"

* * *

Beck stared at his phone, utterly confused. "The fuck?"

He started dialing another number, holding his phone up to his ear. After a few moments, they picked up.

_"What?"_

He hesitated, thrown off by the irate hello. It was odd for them. "Uhm…hey, Tori."

* * *

Tori gripped her phone tighter. "What do you want, Beck?"

_"I just got a phone call from Jade. I thought you were staying with her?"_

"Not anymore." She replied, gritting her teeth.

_"Okay…well, she's drunk as a skunk, judging on how she sounds. Wanna go check on her for me?"_

Tori glared at the wall, since she couldn't glare at him. "No, I don't. Do your own damn dirty work, Beck."

_"Woah….what the hell happened, Tori? Jade said that you left, but…"_

"None of your business. Goodbye, Beck." She clicked off the phone before he could respond, letting it fall from her hand, onto the floor. She ignored it as it began to ring again.

Jade was drunk. So what else was new? She wondered, trying to go back to her songwriting. She found that she couldn't, however. Her mind just kept going back to Jade.

After a few minutes, she forced herself to get up, grab her jacket, and exit her apartment once again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

This chapter is shorter than all the others, but for good reason. This is the end, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for sticking around. I hope to see you all again when I decide to write another story.

Read, Review, Enjoy. And keep making it shine.

-Flame

* * *

Tori wasn't sure what she was expecting when she walked into Jade's apartment, but it sure wasn't what she found.

What she found was Jade sitting at her kitchen table, staring at an empty bottle, crying. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were tossed on with no consideration to whether they matched or not.

Tori had been quiet when she came in, so she wasn't even sure that Jade knew if she was there. Since Jade hadn't looked up, she figured she hadn't heard her.

She walked into the kitchen, and pulled a chair out, sitting down across from Jade. The smell of alcohol hung in the air, and she wrinkled her nose, trying to ignore it.

Jade refused to look up at her, and Tori refused to say anything. So they sat in silence, one with tears streaking her cheeks, one with anger burning in her heart.

It was Jade who broke first, glancing up at Tori. Green eyes met cold brown. She had never seen Tori like this, and it scared her.

"Why ya here?" she slurred. "Beck send ya again?"

Tori didn't answer, instead just staring back at the inebriated woman across from her.

Jade shook her head, pushing her chair back, standing up. "Fuck this." She walked over to her cabinet, pulling it open, rummaging around. She came back out with another bottle, this one full of a deep red wine. She pulled the cork, and began to lift the bottle to her lips.

Tori stood, walking over to her quickly. Her fingers curled around Jade's wrist, refusing to allow her to drink.

"Le'go." Jade demanded, pulling her arm back, trying to remove herself from Tori's grip. When Tori tightened her grip, she pulled harder, wrenching her arm out of her grasp. It was too hard, though, and the wine bottle went flying behind her, crashing onto the floor, sending shards of glass and splashes of red over the wooden floor.

Both women stared at the broken bottle, both too shocked to say anything for a moment. After that moment of surprise was over, though, Jade blew up.

"You fucking gank, look what you made me do!" she yelled, pointing at the bottle.

Tori gritted her teeth, furious. "Me? I'm not the one who decided to get drunk and fuck with things!" she turned around, walking towards the door. "I don't need this."

Jade reached out, grabbing her wrist. "Don't walk away from me!"

Tori pulled her arm out of her grasp, whirling around. "Don't tell me what to do! I don't need your bullshit, Jade, and I don't need you!"

"Then why are you even here?!"

"I don't know!" Tori yelled back, rage rising to the surface. "Maybe because your ex-boyfriend called me, and told me you were drunk? Maybe because I actually care about you, and whether or not you fuck yourself up? Or maybe it's because I'm a fucking idiot! What does it matter?"

"It matters because you're in my apartment for no goddamn reason!" Jade shot back, her anger escalating quickly.

"Oh, fuck you!"

"Just leave me alone, dammit!" Jade turned, walking away from Tori, a bit of a shake in her step.

Tori watched her for a moment, feeling her heart racing. She forced herself to calm down a bit before saying anything else. "Jade." The other woman didn't turn.

She walked over to where she stood, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jade, I came here because I didn't want you to hurt yourself, or wallow in depression, or anything like that. That's why I originally came, all those days ago, and that's why I'm here now."

"But why?" came the shaky reply. "Why do you care?"

Tori turned her so that she was facing her, and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Because I think I always have."

Jade stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "Tori, can we really do this?"

"I don't know, but I want to try." She cocked her head a bit, glancing at the floor. "Do you?"

Jade hesitated, then pulled Tori in close, lips meeting lips. When they parted, she nodded. "Yeah. I think I do."

Tori smiled in relief, and let Jade pull her in to an embrace that was both familiar and altogether new.


End file.
